Guardians, unite!
by Fleur de la Lune
Summary: The first ever My SceneWITCH crossover! What if somebody finds out the guardians' secret? Could they ever be friends? Written with help of my great penpal LoveRose. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! That's me again, Chelsea, the author of 'Calèbeo & Corneliette'. You must have already read it; it is one of the most romantic fics on the site.**

**Anyway, this is my second story and the first ever My Scene/WITCH crossover. So, if ya need information about My Scene, just E-mail me.**

**Well, for you just to orient in this story for the first time, here are the names of the main My Scene characters:**

**-Chelsea Wellhord (that's where I took my nick name)**

**-Westley Madison Benk**

**-Barbara (or just Barbie) Bradshaw**

**-Nolee Ellhart**

**-Delancey McQueen**

**-Hudson Brown**

**I'm thinking to write a sequel in three parts, but later about it. My great pen-pal LoveRose is helping me with this story, so the fame we get will be shared between us two. And in this story all WITCH girls are 16 and are studying in the last school grade. Well, what else can I say? Oh, ya, and I'm gonna make a sequel in two more parts for this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

Chapter 1

**New York, West Side High**

«All right, so the test is over» Mr. Nolan (**the Math teacher**) put the pile of test sheets he had just collected from the students on his desk. The students looked intense. Westley started to gnaw the tip of her pencil, she was worried that much. «So, as I have already said, » the teacher continued «this test will help you when you pass your university exams, so I hope you all coped with it. In Heatherfield at this moment is being written the same mathematic test, and those of you who get an A on this test will also go to Heatherfield for two weeks to pass another test» the bell went for a break and the students started to put away their things. «I will tell you the details tomorrow» Mr. Nolan cried after the students, but nobody was listening.

«Great! » the old man lowered on his chair «I hope this time those young people will think if only a little about their future and all pass the test»

Math was the last class that day and the students started to leave school. The five girlfriends went outside the school building holding books.

«Yeah, this was a very difficult test! » Chelsea noticed removing the lock of brown hair from her face. The girls nodded.

« Oh my gosh, even I am not sure in anything I wrote! » Nolee sighted.

«Oh! » Westley slapped her forehead. «If even you, the math genius, didn't cope with it, what can be said about me! I will have a C maximum! It's horrible even to think of it! Why did I go shopping yesterday instead of preparing? »

«Calm down, Westley» Chelsea tried to calm her friend «Don't blame you, maybe it's not that bad»

«Aha! » Westley said with a passive face «How could I make it good if I wrote everything on the intuition? Nolan will gloat, he always cavils at me»

«He's not that bad person» Nolee shook her shoulders «He only wants you to work better»

Westley sighted.

«Ok, guys, be more optimistic» Delancey waved her hand. She didn't really care what she would get for the test. «I don't even say about myself. I don't even care what I get, and I probably wrote worse then Westley. So, please, let's stop talking about it all. Anyway, tomorrow we'll know everything and why should we spoil the day with choppiness today? »

«Oh, and just imagine if we all pass it! » Barbie rolled her eyes dreamily «Then we all will go to Heatherfield and find new friends there…»

«And two whole weeks out of school… » Delancey also said dreamily.

«Delancey! » cried all other girls.

«What? » the striped-haired girl looked innocently.

«So, come on, girls. Let's go to the dish, guys must already be there waiting for us» Barbie said.

«Yeah, and tomorrow we'll find out everything » Chelsea said. And the team went away.

That time at Sheffield Institute, Heatherfield

**(This piece written with LoveRose's help)**

As you know, Will and Cornelia are in separate classes from Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. Yet today, the two classes were put together in one big room for something they didn't know about. Of course, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin all sat together.

«Alright, students! Listen up, » Mrs. Knickerbocker said. Everyone automatically stopped talking. «At this moment you will take the grand mathematical test that I said in the announcements a week ago. You should be prepared by now » she looked at everyone. The 5 girls shared worried glances.

«Oh man, oh man! I totally forgot! I was too busy with all the stuff» Irma whispered loud enough for her friends to hear.

«And by stuff, you mean eating cookies and watching 'Boy Comet' on TV, right? » Hay Lin giggled softly.

«Duh! » Irma replied.

«And I haven't been able to do anything because of all this guardian stuff and Matt» Will smiled at the thought.

«I didn't study at all; I was too busy with all the other homework things! » Taranee shrieked softly. They all gave her a 'whatever' face. «What? » Taranee asked.

«You always say that, and you ALWAYS pass» Hay Lin replied.

«I do not! » Taranee crossed her arms.

«Fine whatever. I was trying to prepare for it somehow, but now I can't remember a thing! Gosh, I'll have to rely on my intuition one more time» Cornelia frowned.

«We will now distribute the test! Keep in mind that this test will help you for when you go to the university tests» Mrs. Knickerbocker explained.

The tests were given.

«Begin» Mrs. Knickerbocker said. The girls were having a very hard time to do it, but after about an hour, they were finished with the test.

«If you pass, you will be able to meet new people from New York City. They're taking the same test at this moment. So, those students from West Side school, who get an A mark, will come here and will be neighbored with those, who get an A in our school. I will post the results and explain the details tomorrow. Dismissed! » Mrs. Knickerbocker said. The 5 girls already walked out of the classroom.

«I bet you girls 1,000 dollars that Taranee got a B or above» Irma said.

«Yeah» the girls agreed...except Taranee.

«I'm not that smart! I'm sure that I really can fail, oh my gosh! » Taranee complained.

«Right», Hay Lin grinned.

«Fine, don't believe me» Taranee crossed her arms.

«Come on, just don't panic» Cornelia said closing her locker door «My knees are shuddering too; don't think that I'm not worrying. But just image how cool it will be if we pass! »

«If we do pass, I wonder who we're gonna meet» Will said suddenly.

«Yeah, but I doubt I'm gonna pass» Irma responded.

«I'm with Irma, but it would be totally awesome if we all passed and got new buddies from the 'Big Apple'» Hay Lin put her arm around Irma.

«Yeah, totally awesome! I wish I could make neighbors with a girl really similar to me, guys» Cornelia smiled dreamily. «But let's not think about the test results right now in order to keep our nerves» she noticed.

«Corny's right, let's not think about it and get a smoothie or something» Irma smiled.

«Ok, but… stop calling me Corny! » Cornelia stomped.

«Hey, habits are hard to break» Irma responded.

«Let's just go! » Taranee laughed.

And the 5 girls walked to the smoothie place. They didn't suspect yet what a new adventure they will have soon.

The next day at West Side High, New York

The bell rang and the students took their places. Everybody was a bit worried, at least they were going to be said the results of the yesterday's big test.

Mr. Nolan didn't show any emotions though. He was calmly walking around the class, while the worst students were just about to die from impatience of discovering their mark.

Finally, when the silence in the class got unbearably tedious, he started his speech. «Well, the results of the test are… not bad» he said trying to find the right word «I thought you will do it much better, but most people got B marks. Fortunately, there are not many F marks, only from our 'best' students» he made the inverted commas sign with his fingers.

«Oh, come on you, old sod! » Westley though nervously «Stop torturing us, say that I have at least C, or I will go off my head right here and right now! »

«All right, students, so, your marks» 'the old sod' said as if he read Madison's thoughts «Four people in the class have total A marks» The girls held their breathe. «So, » Mr. Nolan continued «First, it is Miss Wellhord»

«Yes!!!!!!!!!! » cried Chelsea that loud, that everybody nearly became deaf, and jumped on her chair. She was so worried with that mark and really did it. Hudson looked at his beloved and sighted dreamily.

«Shh, Miss Wellhord, I understand your joy. You have the most perfect work so far, an A+, as usual. Class, follow her example, this girl will succeed in her future life» he said to the students. Another excellent work belongs to…» he turned straight to Nolee «Nolee Ellhart»

«Whoohoo! » Nolee cheered and gave a high five to Chelsea. Mr. Nolan looked at Nolee a bit strictly. He always wanted ideal discipline in his class. «Good, Nolee » the teacher smiled «You're a real math genius as your friends say» The five girlfriends exchanged surprised glances. They completely didn't expect that Mr. Nolan cared their out-of-school life.

«So, the next one is» Mr. Nolan continued «Miss Benk! » he turned to shocked Westley surprised himself. «I'm really astonished, Miss Benk. I confess that I wasn't expecting this from you. You see, Miss Westley, you can really work when you want to»

Westley couldn't believe her ears. «Really? I did it? I did it!!! » she shouted out loud and raised her hands.

«You did it! » Chelsea, Barbie, Nolee and Delancey cheered and Chelsea and Nolee hugged the girl (Chelsea was sitting at the desk just in front of Madison and Nolee was sitting just behind her).

Sutton also smiled. He liked Westley very much; he even had a secret crush on her, and believe me, not because of her father's money.

«He's not such an old sod as I thought! » Westley smiled satisfied.

Mr. Nolan knocked at his desk. He couldn't stand noise in his classroom.

«Let me finish! » he said and the class fell silent again «So, the last student to have an A is… Miss Bradshaw»

«Oh, my gosh! » Barbie whispered with joy and closed her face with her hands. She still couldn't believe that she did it. Then she sent an air kiss to River, her only love and her boyfriend since 8th grade.

The five girls cheered again and Mr. Nolan smiled. «Well done, Barbie! » he said softly. Everyone was astonished; Mr. Nolan never called her in such a way, only 'Miss Bradshaw' or rarely 'Miss Barbara'. He really cared his students' out-of-school life!

«Those are all A marks» Mr. Nolan declared.

Delancey sighted sadly. That was not because she cared so much about her mark. That meant, that Barbie, Chelsea, Westley and Nolee would all go to Heatherfield for two weeks, and Delancey would stay. And she wanted so much to go with her best girlfriends. They were one team and were used to do everything together, and that test separated them. Now Delancey regretted that she didn't prepare for the big test.

The four other girls also regretted that their best friend won't be able to go with them.

Ellis, Delancey's boyfriend, also was sorry for her. He knew that it was important for Delancey, as she didn't have such good friends in Los Angeles, where she came from when she was 6.

«Those are all the A marks you have… » Mr. Nolan repeated «but, there also are two A- marks»

Delancey raised her head.

«Those are Miss McQueen…»

Delancey didn't let Mr. Nolan finish. She yelped joyfully so loudly and stridently, that the Math teacher closed his ears with his palms. The girl also cried with joy and it became so loudly in the classroom, that Mrs. O'Connerry, the teacher from the next door class, peeped in to find out if anything serious was up.

«What happened? Why so much noise? » she looked at poor Mr. Nolan with an all-consuming glance.

«Nothing, I'll settle it down, Mrs. O'Connerry» the poor, poor teacher tried to justify.

Mrs. O'Connery went away and the students began to calm a little.

«Don't let me down, students. You see what they can do with me! » the old man said in a really unhappy voice.

When it was silent again, Mr. Nolan tried to continue the announcement. «So, these are Miss McQueen and Mr. Brown»

Hudson gasped. He didn't expect that he would pass the test. That meant that he was also going to Heatherfield with the girls… and Chelsea. Hudson was in love with her. He was a handsome guy and he had success among young girls, but Chelsea was the only for him. He never felt this way about anybody before. But he couldn't confess his feelings to her, he was frightened. Maybe he could do it in this trip? Maybe he would finally find confidence in himself to say that. He was the only guy who was going to pass the next test in Heatherfield, maybe it was a sign for him?

Chelsea looked at Hudson when Mr. Nolan pronounced his name and blushed softly. She had the same feelings to him. Chelsea had never been going out with anybody before, even though she had a big success among guys and could get any of them easily. But she loved only Hudson and didn't want to date somebody else. Yet she was not confident to open him all she felt. **(I guess you understand all the difficulty of the situation. If you read 'Calèbeo & Corneliette', Chelsea and Hudson have the same situation. On the whole, they had the similar relations as Cornelia and Caleb, so these will be two main pairings in this story. P.S. In this story C&C are not going out**_yet_

«So, » Mr. Nolan continued «All six of you are going to Heatherfield for two weeks to pass another test, which will be even more difficult, but I hope you will cope with it. So you will be neighbored with the students from the Sheffield Institute, who also have A marks for this test. I will get the test results from the Sheffield Institute later, so come to the principal's office with your parents at… » He looked at his watch. «at five o'clock to discuss everything. Mr. Brainberry, the principal will tell you all the details then »

The bell went for recces. «Everybody dismissed. The other results are on the bulletin board » Mr. Nolan said and all the students stood up from their seats. «Don't forget to read paragraph 10! » the old man cried after the leaving young people, but of course nobody was listening, just as usual.

Math was again the last class that day, so the five girlfriends gathered at their lockers. Hudson, Ellis, River and Sutton also came there.

The girls were so much excited and happy, that they yelped cheerfully and all five of them hugged each other.

«I still can't believe that we did it! » Chelsea said breathing hard after the embrace.

«But we did, and the coolest thing is that we all now go to Heatherfield» Barbie noticed.

«Yeah, totally! And we'll skip school for two whole weeks! » Delancey grinned.

«Delancey! You always think about skipping school! » Chelsea said disapprovingly. «By the way, that test is gonna be more difficult than this one and we'll have to prepare hard for it. So, it won't work to relax all the time»

«I know» Delancey bit her lip «But it will really be cool to hang out there. And we're gonna meet new people there, remember! »

«Yeah, I already wonder what my future neighbor will be like» Westley said «And I really can't believe this all is happening to me. I thought I would fail for a 100! You know, Nolan is not that bad as I thought! » she smiled.

«The reason is not in Mr. Nolan, girl» Nolee smiled «That's you who did the work and the teacher only fixes the results. You results! And they were great! »

Westley smiled and nodded.

«Hey, Hudson made great too» Sutton said «At least he is the only guy to come»

«Yeah, he is lucky» River said a bit jealously (**but only a bit!**). Of course he meant that Hudson will be able to spend that whole time with Chelsea and all the team knew about their relations and even tried to urge them both on a little finally to confess each other. You know love's a difficult thing! «He will be able to go and I'll have to separate with my Barbie for two whole weeks! I'll miss you very much» he said to his girlfriend.

«Me too! Promise that you'll call me as often as possible! Gosh, I won't be seeing you for two whole weeks! » Barbie hugged gently her beloved. All the girls sighted romantically. Yeah those two were a real couple!

«I do promise! And I wish you luck in the test» River also hugged her.

«We all wish six of you luck» Ellis said and hugged Delancey. He also had to separate with her for two whole weeks.

«Thanks! » the girls and Hudson said.

«So, that means that a life full of adventures begins? » Hudson supposed.

«Yeah, and this adventure will really be awesome, I feel it » Chelsea smiled.

«So, let's celebrate it! » Barbie suggested «How about eating out somewhere? »

«Great! » Westley accepted the suggestion «Anyway, we're going Heatherfield! »

This time at the Sheffield Institute, Heatherfield 

**(Again with LoveRose's help)**

«Well, students, I see that your results came out to be pretty much where I expected them to be» Mrs. Knickerbocker started, «yet there were some failing grades»

The 5 girls bit their lips and glanced at each other.

«That's totally me» Irma whispered.

«There are 5 students who surprisingly got the only A marks» Mrs. Knickerbocker explained.

The girls looked at each other again.

«Not us» Will whispered.

«Here are the 5 students who will meet people from West Side High from New York» Mrs. Knickerbocker started.

She looked to the back to where the girls were sitting.

«The highest who got an A+, a perfect score, is Miss Cornelia Hale» Mrs. Knickerbocker smiled.

«No way, seriously?! » Cornelia smiled widely.

«Yes, Miss Hale, you did a marvelous job» Mrs. Knickerbocker said.

«Oh my gosh! A perfect score! Yes, yes, yes! » Cornelia stood up and started to jump.

«Nice job, Corny! » Will put up her hand and gave a high five.

«The next highest is Miss Irma Lair» Mrs. Knickerbocker continued.

«Are you sure there wasn't a glitch, Mrs. Knickerbocker, cause I couldn't have possibly gotten an A. I can barely get a B-» Irma said smoothly.

«No joke this time, Miss Lair» Mrs. Knickerbocker said.

«OH YEAH! » Irma jumped up.

«Go Irma! We're smart for once! », Cornelia put two hands up. Irma was happy enough to, for once, agree with her and give her two high fives.

«YEAH! WE ROCK, CORNY! », Irma yelled again.

«Shh, please not so loud, young ladies. Miss Cook? You also received an A» Mrs. Knickerbocker smiled.

«See! I told ya so! », Irma laughed. Taranee smiled and didn't rejoice.

«How come you aren't happy you totally aced it? », Hay Lin asked Taranee.

«I think it's inappropriate to stand up and start dancing like these girls» Taranee closed her eyes.

«What?! You're totally sounding like my mom! Get up and jump! », Hay Lin pushed Taranee up with the other two girls.

«Oh all right» Taranee said and started jumping up with the other girls with glee.

«Also you, Miss Hay Lin. You showed a remarkable A on the test» Mrs. Knickerbocker said.

«Did you hear that? An A! Oh my gosh! I have got to tell Eric! Oh yeah! », Hay Lin immediately jumped up and gave the 3 girls a high five. As you all know, Hay Lin and Eric had were together and in love deeply, but Eric was out of town.

«Oh great, now I'm a loner» Will frowned.

«No you are not, Miss Vandom. You received an A as well» Mrs. Knickerbocker looked at a piece of paper. Will looked like she was going to explode with joy.

«Well, an A-, but you got an excellent grade» Mrs. Knickerbocker added.

«How did I pass? I don't know, but who cares! I passed! » Will jumped up and gave her girlfriends a high five.

«Well done, girls! You really care about your future and you'll make a progress in it! » Mrs. Knickerbocker smiled and everybody cheered the guardians. The 5 girls smiled wide and waved shyly. The girls sat down.

«Now, today, at 6 p.m., I would like to see your parents to discuss the details, Miss Vandom, Lair, Cook, Hale, and Lin» Mrs. Knickerbocker said.

«Why does she always call us by our last name? », Hay Lin asked Irma silently.

«Cause she's weird» Irma replied giggling. Hay Lin giggled with her.

«Dismissed! The results are posted at this moment on the bulletin board. Have a nice weekend», Mrs. Knickerbocker boomed. Everyone ran out the crowded door and towards the test results, except the 5 amazed girls.

«I seriously can't believe we all got A's! And plus, we're in this together! » Cornelia smiled and danced around. The girls headed for their lockers.

«You can say that again, it was really lucky», Taranee said as she put the combinations to her locker.

«Yuppers, now all I gotta do is call Eric and tell him» Hay Lin blushed.

«Eric, Eric, Eric. Is that all you think about now? » Irma grinned.

«Well, how could I not? Just fall in love and you'll understand. He's in Mexico! So far away» Hay Lin smiled.

«Riiight», Irma closed her locker, only to see Martin's face. She gasped and stepped back.

«Oh, phew, it's only you, Martin» Irma sighted.

«I can't believe my muffin cake got an A! » Martin smiled widely.

«I am NOT a muffin cake! I'm not your any kind of cake or muffin and especially yours» Irma put her hands on her hips.

«Whatever you say, my little cupcake! », Martin walked away.

Irma slapped her forehead. «Someone's got a boyfriend» Hay Lin teased.

«Yeah, right» Irma growled. «But if he was in Mexico at this moment; I wouldn't call him to tell I have an A. The only reason I would call him was to wish him never come back! »

«Hey, calm down. We should be happy» Will said.

«Yeah, why don't we go celebrate or something? » Cornelia suggested.

«Yeah, I agree» Taranee added.

«Ok, let's go somewhere» Will smiled. The five girls walked side-by-side out of the active school.

«Do you guys think the people we're gonna meet are mean or nice? » Taranee asked.

«Beats me» Will replied.

«I hope they're not mean» Cornelia sighted. «It would be so great to make new friends! »

«Who's mean? » they heard a familiar voice from behind. They turned round and saw Caleb standing behind them.

«Hi Cornelia» Caleb blushed.

«Hi» Cornelia blushed too.

«Hey! Are you totally ignoring us?! » Irma said.

«Oh! Sorry! Hi guys» Caleb turned more red. «Ahem, so who do you guys not want to be mean? » he asked.

«Remember that huge test we told you about? » Taranee explained as all 6 of them started walking together.

«Yeah. How did you guys do on the huge math test? » Caleb asked.

«We all got A's, so we're gonna meet people from New York. And your beautiful future wife got a perfect score» Irma grinned.

«Irma! » Cornelia and Caleb screamed in unison and blushed. They looked at each other and blushed deeper.

Now that the Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin knew Caleb loved Cornelia AND that Cornelia loved Caleb, they were trying to get Caleb to spit it out to Cornelia. Yet, no matter how many times they tried to tell him that Cornelia shared the same feelings, he said that he was too embarrassed and nervous to tell her. And, honestly, Caleb didn't want to rely everything on them. He had to trust himself and tell her when he was ready.

«Caleb, why don't you just say it! » Hay Lin said.

«What are you talking about? » Caleb said quickly and nervously. Hay Lin was about to speak, but Caleb talked for her, «I'll say it when I think it's the right time»

«What are you guys talking about? » Cornelia asked. Will just grinned at her and then, «Nothing you should know just yet»

«Aw come on! » Cornelia sighted.

«Trust us; it'll be so worth the wait, won't it Caleb? » Irma smiled.

Caleb blushed and nodded.

«Hey guys, sorry about this, but I sorta have to go» Caleb said.

«Go where?» Taranee asked.

«I came here to ask you, guys how the test went and everything but now I have to get back to Meridian for a little» Caleb said.

«Oh ok. If we make friends with our new room-mates, we'll definitely get you acquainted with them all» the girls promised in unison.

«Bye, girls» Caleb said.

«Bye» they said.

«Come on, people. Let's go for ice cream» Will said. Yet all Cornelia could think about was about the test grade, and Caleb...

At five o'clock, West Side High, New York

At five, as it was planned, the five girlfriends and Hudson came to the principal's office with their parents. Everybody was excited and just a bit worried. At least they were going to have a change in their lives.

Everybody took their seats.

«First of all, » Mr. Brainberry said «I congratulate the students with passing the test. And now, » he turned to all the parents sitting nearby «we'll discuss all the details of what should be done next. Mr. Nolan had already told the students that they will be going to Heatherfield to pass the next test in turn. It will be passed by both West Side High and Sheffield Institute students in the end of the next two weeks. Now ask me for all the further information you need. Mrs. Ellhart…»

Nolee's mother stood up. «When will our children leave for Heatherfield? »

«Tomorrow morning. They will spend their two weeks preparing for the test and then sit their exam in the Sheffield Institute building. Mrs. Brown…»

«And how will our children get there? » Hudson's mother asked.

«We can get their on our own, Mrs. Brown» Westley suddenly answered «I can take the girls in my car. Oops! » she suddenly slapped her forehead and felt embarrassed, cause she interrupted Mr. Brainberry without permission.

«Westley Madison, your manners! » her father said strictly and then suggested to others «I will accompany the girls on my own car. Furthermore, Hudson will be able to come with us in my car, because there is room only for 5 people in Westley's car »

«Oh, thank you Mr. Benk» Hudson thanked the man.

Chelsea raised her hand.

«Yes, Miss Wellhord» Mr. Brainberry said.

«Well, » Chelsea started shyly «if we'll travel there like this, then, maybe I could take my motorbike with me to Heatherfield. Can I, Mr. Brainberry? »

The principal was astonished with the news that Chelsea had her own motorbike. He could only point at Mr. Benk.

«Oh, Chelsea! » her mother interrupted the conversation «Daughter, again you're going to make problems with that your motorbike. Why didn't I and your father buy you a normal car? »

«But Mom! » Chelsea hauled «Please, let's don't make a discussion here»

«You daughter is right» Westley's dad smiled «Of course, Chelsea. We'll think something up to transport it with us»

«Thank you, Mr. Benk! » Chelsea's face lit up with joy.

«If nobody has any more questions, » Mr. Brainberry said in conclusion «I'll accost to the main thing. I've just got the results of the test from Heatherfield. Five girls have passed it and they will write the next test with you. So, you will be roomed with those girls, ladies, I mean you will live in their houses for the nearest two weeks before the test. I hope you will make friends with them. They and their parents are all very friendly and hospitable. So these are the address of your future neighbors» with those words, Mr. Baneberry gave each girl a card with names and addresses of their future neighbors.

«Hey, guys, what are your future neighbors' names? » Barbie whispered to the rest of the team.

«I got Cornelia Hale» Chelsea replied.

«And mine is Willelmina Vandom. What a name! » Westley said in a surprised tone.

«Mine is Irma Lair » Nolee spoke of.

«Mine is Taranee Cook» Delancey said. «Who's yours, Barbie? »

«Hay Lin » Barbie read her card «That sounds like a Chinese name, maybe she's Chinese? »

«Maybe » the other girls shook their shoulders.

Hudson noticed that he wasn't given a card and he wanted to say it, but his mother forestalled him.

«And who will be Hudson's neighbor, Mr. Brainberry? » she asked the principal.

Mr. Brainberry looked confused. «Six people in our school got A marks, and in Heatherfield only five students passed the test. That means that Hudson doesn't have a room-mate»

«But where will I live then? » Hudson asked.

«Maybe you could stay in a small hotel for those two weeks? » the principal suggested. «The school will pay for it»

«Oh, don't bother yourself, Mr. Brainberry» Mr. Benk waved his hand. «Money's not a problem. I am so glad that my daughter has passed the test, that I'll pay all the necessary expenses»

«As you wish, Mr. Benk» Mr. Brainberry said and sighted with relief. It was so comfortable to have a millionaire as father of one of the students.

«Ok, so, if everything is clear, I think our little meeting is over» he finished «Thank you for coming, I wish the students a good trip to Heatherfield and to pass the test»

Everybody thanked the principal and started to stand up from their seats.

«Uh, Mr. Brainberry! » Westley suddenly raised her hand.

«Yes, Miss Benk, can I help you? » the principal turned to her.

«I have a question, Mr. Brainberry» Westley said and everybody stopped to listen «Can we take our pets with us? »

Mr. Brainberry was confused with the unexpected question…

Later that evening, Wellhords' apartment, Chelsea's room

Everything was ready for tomorrow's trip. The packed suitcases were standing in the corner of the room. Rita, Chelsea's fluffy white terrier puppy, was snoring in her old basket, cause the new one had already been packed for the trip.

Chelsea was lying on her bed on the stomach and writing in her diary.

On the page under the heading "March 7, Friday" she wrote «_Dear diary, me and my best four girlfriends have all passed the test. Now we're going to Heatherfield! That's so cool. And Hudson is going with us… _»

When the girl wrote 'Hudson' her dreams flew far away from Earth and her hand wanted itself to draw a little heart next to the name.

Chelsea and Hudson had a different situation from most books about love, which told about love from the first sight. They had known each other practically for all their lives. As they were classmates, they first met in the first school grade when Chelsea was 6 and Hudson was 7. Of course then they were too young for falling in love with each other, they were just friends. Maybe a small germ of feeling was born in the bottoms of their hearts then, but as they grew, their feelings grew with them.

Chelsea had much success upon young guys, most of them would be happy to go out with her. But Chelsea didn't give chances to any of them. She had never dated anybody cause she was head over the hills in love with Hudson. The auburn-haired girl wanted more to be just his friend. But she was frightened to make the first step and finally confess her feelings to him, as most of young lovers. So everything just remained as it was. (Who will ever understand love?)

Chelsea sighted one more time and took her pen. She needed to finish her notes, so she continued.

«_We're going to meet new people and I feel excited and worried about it. That's weird, me and girls met a lot of people and made friends with them and I never felt this way. Something tells me that this case is different, that it can probably change all our lives. That must sound like nonsense, but I've always trusted my feelings and they never let me down. As if our new neighbors are different from others and that we'll become different too. I wonder what all my intuition could mean. Anyway, tomorrow we'll find out everything. I hope we'll make friends with those girls. My future neighbor's name is Cornelia. A rare name. I wonder what she is like, if we are similar and if we can become friends. Tomorrow will show everything, I'm waiting for it so much! _»

Rita woke up and jumped on the bed. Chelsea turned to her back and hugged her little pet.

«Rita, tomorrow we're off to a journey » she said sweetly to the puppy. «It will be an adventure; I feel it will be a big adventure which will probably change all my life and the lives of my friends. Anyway, in any case I believe the best is gonna happen…»

**Well, that's all for now. This chap was sorta big, but I hope you enjoyed it. So please send us a tone of reviews, no flames! Bye for now**

**Chelsea Wellhord & LoveRose **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Thanks for reviewing. And please sorry it took me ages to update. This chapter was written only by me, but LoveRose will write a piece in the next one, I promise. By the way, if ya noticed, Hudson's surname is also Brown, but he's not related to Elyon. They're just namesakes and Hudson doesn't have any special powers or anything. Just for note. So here comes**

Chapter 2

It was late morning. On the big motorway were only a few cars. Two sports cars, one pail pink, another violet, were driving along. They have already left New York so they had no travelling problems. The pink car was driven by Westley. Chelsea was sitting next to her and on the back seats were Barbie, Nolee and Delancey.

The driver of another car was Mr. Benk, Westley's dad, as you can remember. Hudson was sitting on the back seat, and all around him was laying his and the girls' luggage. There were tons of bags and boxes, suitcases and five pet baskets with Rita, Brenda, Kerry, Kid and Kit. Chelsea's motorbike was transported behind them in a small trailer (**or what you call it in USA**)

The whole group was off to Heatherfield as it was planned. All five girlfriends were really excited with meeting new people and were discussing their future neighbors.

«I just wonder what they like are» Barbie said.

«Yeah, and it would be so cool if they are just like us» Westley turned back continuing driving. «Maybe they are really similar to us all, guys, then they must be…»

«…fashionable» Barbie noticed.

«…calm» Nolee said.

«…energetic» Delancey supposed.

«…practically Hollywood» Westley rolled her eyes dreamily.

«…value friendship and love adventures» Chelsea smiled. «I just feel that we will become friends»

«And imagine how great it will be if are also friends, a team, just like us! » Nolee said.

«Yeah, it will be great» Hudson joined the conversation «And it will be even greater if there was a guy, who I could make friends with. Ten girls is too much, all with their 'women's' things! » the girls took offence. «Ok, sorry! » Hudson apologized «By the way, we're driving for a long time, when will we reach the destination? »

«Yeah, Hudson's right» Delancey said «Westley, your dad knows this town, ask him where are we now»

«Dad» Madison turned to her father «To whose house will we come first? Which is the closest? »

«Well, from all the addresses you gave me, Hunt Street (**I made it up**) is the closest, we're practically there » Mr. Benk answered.

The girls took out their cards with addresses «Hunt Street? » Chelsea re-asked «It's my future address. So, we'll deliver me first. My house-mate's name is Cornelia. A rare name»

«Yeah, you would say» Westley grinned «My neighbor's name is Willelmina, it's much more rare than you neighbor's. I hope she's a good person»

«We arrived! » Mr. Benk said and both cars stopped in front of a big house.

«OK, now guys I'll go there» Chelsea said getting out of the car, while the others were helping her take the luggage out. «I'll call you as soon as I work out. Bye! »

«See ya! » the girls and Hudson said and the two cars drove away to the next destination in turn, leaving Chelsea alone in front of Cornelia's house door.

She pressed the ring button and few seconds later a woman opened the door. It was Cornelia's mother. She was a little surprised to see a completely unfamiliar person at the other side of the door.

«Mrs. Hale? » Chelsea asked when the woman appeared.

«Yes» she replied «And you must be…»

«Chelsea Wellhord, the student from New York» Chelsea helped her remember.

«Oh, yes, wait a minute, please, I'll call Cornelia» Mrs. Hale answered and disappeared again.

Chelsea stayed waiting at the door. Only a moment was detaching her from meeting her future neighbor.

A few seconds later a blond girl appeared at the door. She was a bit similar to Barbie in her appearance - she also had blond hair and blue eyes. But she was similar to Chelsea too. They were both tall and both had long straight hair. When Chelsea saw her, she was quiet sure they'll make friends.

«Hi, you must be Cornelia? » she asked the girl smiling.

«Yeah, and you must be Chelsea then» Cornelia replied. She didn't imagine her future house-mate exactly, but Corny had a feeling that Chelsea Wellhord was just as she wanted her to be. She also hoped to make friends with that New York girl.

«Right» Chelsea answered.

They stood for a moment, and then Cornelia noticed that her guest was still standing in front of the door.

«So, what are waiting for? You're welcome. Come in, I'll show ya your room. It's upstairs, just next to mine. Shall I help you with your luggage? » she asked while Chelsea was coming into the house and took her pet basket with Rita inside. «Wow! She's so cute! »

«Her name's Rita. And she's friendly» Chelsea smiled. She already liked her new friend.

«That's great, I also like animals. I have a kitten, Napoleon. There he goes» and the Earth guardian pointed to the small black fluffy ball going from the kitchen. «Oh, my goodness, Napoleon! » she gasped when saw that her pet was wearing one of Lillian's doll's dresses.

«Oh, dear, who has done that to him? » Chelsea asked with sympathy.

«Lillian, my younger sis, who else could torment my pets? » she said taking the dress of Napoleon. «By the way, there is Lillian»

Just that moment Lillian went into the hall crying out loudly something unintelligent. When she saw Cornelia and Chelsea, she stopped.

«Lil, stop clowning! » Cornelia said irritated «Don't you see we have guests? »

Lillian looked up at Chelsea and felt silent. She would never stop do all her usual childish things in front of Will, Irma, Hay Lin or Taranee or any other Cornelia's friends, but she was a bit afraid of unfamiliar people and didn't want to show Chelsea her misbehavior.

«Hi, I'm Chelsea. I'll be living here for some time » Chelsea said to the girl friendly.

«OK» Lillian smiled. She didn't really matter, actually she didn't really care about it, but she liked Chelsea.

«Hey, and it's mine! » she said in adult tone, when she saw her doll's dress (the one she put on Napoleon) in her sister's hands. She grabbed it and ran away.

«Lillian Hale, come back at once! » Cornelia shouted but this didn't work.

«Oh, don't pay attention, she always wants to obtain me» Corny looked at Chelsea. «But sometimes she can be nice» she added.

The girls took Chelsea's things and started to go upstairs.

«That's great. I always wanted to have a younger sister or brother» Chelsea said smiling.

«You know, we're really similar! » Cornelia said. She really wanted such a neighbor so similar to her.

The girls entered a room just next to Cornelia's bedroom.

«So, it's your new home. Feel at home. I hope you like it» Cornelia said hospitably.

«Yeah! It's so great in here! I love it! » Chelsea exclaimed when she entered the room. It was really cozy and nice, and even was a bit similar to her room in New York. Cornelia let Rita out of her pet basket.

Chelsea looked around the room. Her sight was caught by a big mirror in the room. There was a small photo stuck behind the mirror – frame. On the photo was Cornelia hugging another blond girl with two plaits, who Cornelia didn't know. It was Elyon.

«Who's that? » she asked Cornelia.

Just as she said those words and Corny looked at the photo, her expression changed immediately. She became sad, as if she was reminded of an old woeful.

«Sorry, I forgot to remove it» she said sadly and quickly took the photo from the mirror-frame. «That's Elyon, my friend. At least she was my friend» she turned back and brushed a tear away.

Chelsea noticed that. She felt guilty for her new friend; at least it was her, who reminded her of something. But she wanted to know what it was and help if possible.

She came nearer to Cornelia and asked carefully «And what happened? »

«She moved away to another city. She got under influence of very bad people, if they only could be called people» the Earth guardian said with tears in her voice. She trusted Chelsea and wanted to tell her everything what had happened, but she couldn't spill out the guardians' secret. «Elyon doesn't trust the girl and even me anymore. She doesn't consider us her friends, but it's not true. It's so hard without her» Cornelia turned to Cornelia and looked at her with sorrow.

Chelsea really felt sorry for Cornelia. She imagined how painful it is to lose a friend, especially if she considers you her enemy. Chelsea wanted to help so much, but she couldn't. She decided to support Cornelia and help her in anything which was in her powers.

She put her hand on the Earth guardian's shoulder and said with sympathy and hope «Sorry, I didn't know. But I'm sure that everything will be good»

Cornelia raised her eyes at the brown-haired girl. «You really think so? »

«Of course, I'm sure in it! » Chelsea smiled «Old friends can't be forgotten. She will understand someday that she was wrong. Believe me; I am never mistaken in things like that»

«Thanks, Chels, we are really alike» Cornelia seemed to get over her sadness.

«Hey, Corny, I'm really sure we'll make friends soon» Chelsea smiled.

Though Cornelia didn't really like to be called 'Corny', she didn't point that out for Chelsea. And she really agreed with her. «I'm also sure in that. We're already friends, aren't we? So, you feel yourself at home. If ya need anything, just call me, I'll be in my room» and the Earth guardian was going to leave.

«Cornelia! » Chelsea called her. The blond stopped and turned back. «I just wanted to ask. Is there enough room for my motorbike in your parent's garage? I parked it outside» Chelsea continued shyly.

Cornelia was surprised. She didn't expect her new neighbor to own a motorbike. She also like speed and though didn't really ask her parents for a motorbike, in her soul she has always wanted to have a ride. «You have a motorbike? » she asked again to make sure he didn't mishear.

«Aha, I adore fast ride. You want to have a ride sometime? » Chelsea suggested when saw Cornelia was interested.

«Of course! » Corny smiled and came nearer to Chelsea «What's with me today? You're my guest at least. You wanna me to help ya unpack your things? »

Chelsea nodded and the two girls started to unpack Chelsea's luggage. That was their first acquaintance.

At Will's house

The doorbell rang and Mr. Hoggles immediately rushed into the hall.

«Will! Don't you hear someone's at the door? » Mrs. Vandom cried from the kitchen.

«I'm coming, Mom! » Will cried from upstairs and started to go down.

Westley was standing on the threshold with all her luggage. She was the next, who was delivered to her new home. The other girls and Hudson all sat in Mr. Benk's car and Westley parked her pink sports car outside the house. She was waiting to meet her new neighbor.

Soon a red-haired girl opened the door. Westley knew that even though her new house-mate had a really strange name, she was good.

«Hi! » Madison smiled «You're Willelmina? »

Will was surprised. In front of her was a completely unfamiliar girl, who knew her full name. Who could she be? «Well, yes» the guardian nodded.

«Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself» Westley quickly remembered when saw that Will was a bit puzzled. «I'm the student from New York…»

«Westley Madison! » Will remembered that that day her future neighbor would arrive. She nearly forgot about it, but luckily Westley remembered who she was and Will didn't seem a fool to her. Will liked Westley, she imagined her new neighbor something like this. «Yeah, I remember. Come in and feel yourself at home» she continued and Westley came in looking around the house.

Just as Miss Benk stepped inside, curious Mr. Hoggles, who was already there, rushed to her feet. «Wow! » Westley said with unexpectedness.

«Oh, and that's my polecat, Mr. Hoggles» Will said. «Don't worry, he's friendly. I see you also have a pet» and the guardian looked inside the pet basket, where Brenda, Westley's little brown puppy, was sitting. «She's so cute! »

«That's my Brenda» Westley said «You'll make friends with her»

«May I carry her? » Will offered.

«Yeah, thanks, Willelmina» Westley smiled, passing the basket to her new friend.

«Oh please, don't call me like that» Will waved her hand as the two girls started to go upstairs (Westley's new room was there). «When Mom calls me 'Willelmina', she always wants to yell at me or something. Friends call me just Will»

«Ok, Will » Westley smiled. «And you call me just Westley. I don't like those long double-names»

«OK»

The girls passed along Will's room. The door was opened and a horrible mess was visible. It was a real disaster zone! Will blushed and quickly closed the door, but Westley managed to look inside.

«Sorry! It's a real rubbish dump» Will said embarrassedly «It is usually tidier there, but I didn't manage to tidy it today»

«Never mind! At mine sometimes is even worse! Especially after me hanging with my girlfriends» Westley giggled «Hey, by the way, a cool necklace» and she pointed at the Heart of the Kandrakar hanging around Will's neck.

«Where? Oh, this» Will realized what a terrible mistake she could do and spill their guardians secret, so she immediately put it under her collar. «I… I bought it nearby, there's a great mall not far from here» she started to invent for Westley not to suspect anything.

«Great! I wish you could show me and my friends all around here» Westley said. She really didn't suspect anything. And where could she know that there exist the Guardians of the Veil, who protect Meridian from the powers of dark? Even if she was told such a thing, the girl would never believe that fantasy.

«I surely will! » Will sighted with relief. She decided to be more carefully in order not to let her team down. But at that moment she was not the leader of the guardians, just a mere girl, and nothing prevented her to make friends with her new house-mate. At least she liked Westley. The both girls continued there way to Westley's new room chatting and discussing their meeting.

**So, this chap is large enough, so I must finish here. The acquaintances of the other girls in the next chapter. So please, review, no flames. Be waiting! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! That's me again. I haven't updated this fic since ever! (Well, for more than 6 months, to be accurate) But now I'm back and I'm planning to finish this story since many people like it. I don't know if I'll still co-operate with LoveRose but right now I'm planning to carry on by myself. Sorry again for such a long break and thanks to all of my readers for their reviews! So, we're going ahead. **

Chapter 3

At Irma's house

Nolee had just come to Irma's house. She was standing at the stairway with Irma, holding her suitcase, and they were going to enter Nolee's new room. It was really noisy in the house. Mrs. Lair was preparing to set the table for the dinner and she was resounding with plates. Kid, who was already let out of his pet basket, was running around, being chased by Christopher, Irma's brother, you know, barking very loudly. His little chaser was also yelling with joy running after the puppy. He could never do that with Leafy, so he was glad with his sister's new neighborhood. Nolee was a bit confused. She was used to yoga and mediation and it was always quiet and peaceful at her home in New York. In the new atmosphere she was a little lost. But she liked her new house-mate and was sure she would make friends with her.

The Water guardian saw that her new neighbor's pet was being chased, so she yelled at her brother at the top of her lungs. «Chris! Leave him in peace! » **(I know this sounds a bit stupid cause of the rhyme, but whatever)** Nolee didn't really mind living here for a while in such an atmosphere, but it would really take her quite a long time to get used to it.

Suddenly the phone rang (and it was on the small table in the stairway just next where the girls were standing).

«Just a moment» Irma said to Nolee and took the receiver. «Hello» she said, but just a second later she yelled so loudly and unexpectedly, that Nolee even shuddered «I told ya not to call me your muffin cake or your kitty or something like that! And I won't go anywhere! And if you call me one more time, I'll kill you at once! » she shouted into the receiver and hung up. Everybody must have already guessed that it was Martin, who called her, inviting her for a date or a walk or something. But Nolee didn't know anything about Irma's privet life and her 'love affairs' so she was watching everything with obvious horror.

«Girls! Irma! Are you coming down for lunch or not? » Mrs. Lair shouted from downstairs.

«Right now! Half a minute! » Irma shouted back, bending over the banisters.

By that moment her brother had finally caught Kid. «Chris! Put him on the ground! » the Water guardian shouted and Chris let the puppy down.

Irma turned to Nolee. «Sorry for Kid, Chris is always being so naughty! And sorry for the set-up, this madhouse sometime happens»

Nolee nodded understandably. She knew that all that noise was because of her arrival and she hoped she would make friends with Irma.

At that moment, the phone rang again. «I told ya not to call me anymore! Ever! » the Water guardian shouted in the receiver. It was Martin again.

«Do you have idiots in your grade? » she asked Nolee after 'dealing' with Martin.

Nolee pondered a bit about this strange question. «Well, actually no» she replied.

«Unfortunately we have some» Irma sighted «And one ginger-haired daft idiot **(well, despite Irma treats Martin with such words she has secret feelings for him) **keeps sticking to me all the time. Once I had to go on a date with him to take him away from school cause my girlfriends needed to…» she started to vacillate (**You guys remember the episode when the portal opened at the Sheffield Institute and the guardians had a battle with a huge pig? Irma had to take Martin away from school to let the girls close the portal so she had to go on date with him. Of course she couldn't tell Nolee the true reason**) «…needed to settle down one affair we had. Since then he has been always bothering me» she continued. Then she said in a really irritated tone «I hate this!! » Finally she sighted heavily and said after calming down a little «Sorry, Nolee. We're not even acquainted that good and I already burden you with my problems» Irma felt guilty she had been so noisy and irritated. She wanted very much to make friends with that New York girl.

«Hey, you don't burden me at all! » Nolee said smiling. «And, after all, the best way to become friends with somebody is to know everything about this person. Right? »

«You're right» Irma smiled «Well, then we'll become friends really soon, you see, you already know such a lot about me! »

Both girls laughed. And each of them had already considered the other one her friend.

«Girls, will you have lunch or not? Irma, I'm tired of calling you! » Irma's mother said from downstairs.

«I'm coming, Mom! » Irma said merrily and turned to Nolee «Hey, you wanna go have lunch with us and then I'll help you to unpack? »

«A great idea! » Nolee smiled.

Nolee left her suitcase in the stairway and both girls went downstairs. Two more girls from each team (**WITCH and My Scene**) became friends.

At Hay Lin's house

After the rest of the girls delivered Nolee to Irma's house, they went to the next address, which was Hay Lin's. At first Barbie was a bit surprised to see a restaurant and she even thought that she came to the wrong address, but then everything settled down.

The Air guardian had showed the newcomer her new room and helped her feel at home. The two girls started to unpack Barbie's things, chatting.

«So you work in this restaurant? » Barbie asked sitting on the bed.

«Well, actually my grandmother runs it and I always help her as a waitress» Hay Lin explained.

«That's cool. You can get your first experience here» Barbie smiled «I've never been working anywhere»

«Oh, you surely will » Hay Lin waved her hand. «By the way, this gives me a great advantage! »

«Which one? » Barbie looked with interest.

«Well, I often take the girls here, we all go to the kitchen and eat totally free as much as we want! »

«That's awesome! » Barbie made big eyes «Me and my friends also have a favorite place in New York to have a snack. It's called 'The Dish', but the main disadvantage is that we have to pay as everyone else» she sighted.

«Hey, no problems! » the optimist seemed to have an idea «If ya want, I'll also take you and your friends here to eat free somehow? »

Barbie looked up at her new neighbor in delight. They really seemed to become friends. «Really? And may we? »

«Of course! » Hay Lin smiled «I told ya it's my granny's restaurant and she's very kind»

That time Kerry, little Barbie's Chihuahua puppy who was running around, ran nearer to the girls.

Barbie put the puppy on her laps and started to pet it. Hay Lin smiled and petted Kerry's head.

«Kerry, right? » she asked Barbie.

«Aha» Barbie nodded «She's so cute, isn't she? »

«She really is» the Air guardian smiled «I always wanted to have such a pet»

The girls were sitting silent for a moment, but Barbie broke the silence.

«Hey, so you're Chinese? » Barbie asked Hay Lin. This question had been torturing her since she got the card with her future neighbor's name.

«Well, yes» Hay Lin nodded «I was born in China, but my parents moved here when I was about a year old, so I'm practically American. But I adore all the Chinese stuff like kung-fu and Feng-shui (**sorry for spelling!)** and I'm a typical Chinese optimistic girl » she smiled.

«Hey, you know, you're really similar to Nolee, one of my best girlfriends who also came here» Barbie noticed «She also loves all that Chinese stuff. Yoga, meditation you know. And she always talks about how important to be calm and have a natural balance. They should have made her your neighbor since you're so similar» she added.

«Hey, but they made you my neighbor, and I'm glad for it» Hay Lin answered «We'll surely make friends! »

«Yeah, you're right, that would be so great! » Barbie smiled «And what do you like doing in your spare time? »

«Well, » Hay Lin shook her shoulders «I like organizing different things. Like for me and girls to hang out, parties, you know»

«Hey, you just read my mind! » the blonde gasped «It's exactly what I just love doing! When the girls and I need to arrange something, I take the whole initiative, or well, practically the whole»

«You see how much in common we have! » the Air guardian smiled «And I can't wait to get acquainted to the rest of your friends»

«No problems! » Barbie replied «I just can call the girls and Hudson and we can all meet somewhere. It would be so cool to get acquainted with all of us! »

«Really! And we'll make it» Hay Lin winked.

And the girls continued unpacking Barbie's things, discussing their idea.

At Taranee's house 

And now let's be carried to Taranee's house who was also greeting her new house mate that day.

The Fire guardian and her new neighbour Delancey McQueen were in Delancey's new room and were unpacking her numerous bags. Taranee was holding Delancey's white cat on her arms and stroking her gently – she seemed immediately to get attached to the pet.

«Oh, your kitty is so cute! » Taranee said in delight «what's her name? »

«Yeah, she's fairly adorable! » Delancey said with pride «Her name's Kit. It's actually Kitty but we all call her just Kit»

«Oh, I see» the Fire guardian responded «I wish I had a pet like her, but my parents will never allow me to keep animals at home. Mom is very strict about this question» she added with a sigh.

«Yup, parent and pets are in most cases the two contrary concepts» Delancey smiled with sympathy while twisting a long striped lock of pink-blond hair on her finger «I have the same problem with my parents. I once had a house full of cats» she remembered «Me and my boyfriend Ellis took pity on some homeless kittens and decided to take them home. But Ellis has a rottweiler, which doesn't really makes friends with cats, so I had to drag the entire horde to my own apartment. Unfortunately my Mom didn't really like the idea, she said it was a real CATastrophe and on the whole protected strongly. So I had to take all the five kittens and give them out to some neighbours. After the whole activity Kit was left, nobody took her (I still wonder why; she was far the cutitest kitten) and as an exception parents allowed me to keep her. And after a little while all my family took to her. That's how I got my little Kitty» she concluded.

«Yeah, I see it was not easy» Taranee agreed putting Kit on the bed.

Right at that moment Peter peeped in the room. «Taranee, are you ever gonna wash the dishes after the lunch? » he said rather boldly.

«Peter, have you ever heard of knocking?! » the fire guardian was annoyed with her brother's tactless behavior «Don't you see we have a guest and I have to help Delancey with her luggage. And by the way, it's not my turn today to do the washing up, isn't it yours? » she screwed up her eye.

«Sorry, lil' sis, I'm going out with the guys today and have no time for stupid housework» he answered imperturbably and disappeared behind the door. «See ya later» he said quickly to the girls before there was not a trace of him.

Taranee hated to be called "lil' sis" and was a bit confused in front of the New York girl. «Hey, and girls' room, you can't enter here like this! » she cried after Peter, but he didn't hear that. «And never call me "lil' sis"! » she mumbled mostly to herself.

«Big brother? » Delancey motioned at the door from which Peter had just come out.

«Yeah, my elder brother Peter Cook, as large as life» Taranee said sarcastically «He sometimes can be annoying but generally he's a nice guy»

«You're lucky to have an _elder _brother» Delancey hemmed «I have a younger bro, Freddy McQueen, an 8-year-old little disaster. Though he used to annoy me more when he was 6» she grinned remembering her facetious fights with her little brother. «Though he's also a nice guy and we're pretty good friends (if he doesn't bother me too badly) »

«Duh, brothers! » the Fire guardian grinned and both girls started to unpack the biggest suitcase. «So, tell me about yourself, if you don't mind» Taranee turned to her neighbour with interest.

«Well, » Delancey replied after pondering a little «I'm that kind of cheerful and extreme girls, who like eating, shopping and sport. I love windsurfing and just adore skateboarding! »

«Skateboarding? » Taranee said with a little surprise «But I thought that was mostly boys' activity»

«Oh come on! » Delancey waved her hand «I know tons of girls who like skateboarding and do it better than guys. My rule of life is "Everything that a guy can do girls can do even better!" »

«Wow, that's a good approach to life » her house mate remarked «I'm totally not the extreme type of person. I'm afraid of many things and I guess I'm a too bit coward to go in for extreme sports. I'm afraid of heights, also have a stage fright and am generally pretty shy in meeting new people. Some people think I'm a crammer or nerd cause I do pretty good a school and love reading and am a "good girl", but I'm not actually a nerd» she sighted.

«Oh course you're not! » Delancey supported her new friend «As for me I can't say I'm very good at school» she admitted honestly «Teachers say I have rather good potentialities but I'm either too lazy or sometimes do silly mistakes, that's why I sometimes have not very good marks. B or C is normal for me, but I have to work really hard to get an A, I still wonder how I managed to pass this math test. I'll surely prepare better for the big one» she promised to herself putting her hand on her heart.

«Hey, we are such different, even contrary personalities» Taranee noticed after a small pause.

«Yes, that's true» Delancey agreed «But I think it won't prevent us from getting friends»

«Sure it won't» the Fire guardian smiled «I guess we're already getting on very well»

«Course we are. You're cool, I'm glad to have such a neighbour» the New York girl winked «I honestly imagined my house mate would be worse, but I'm really happy now»

Taranee smiled back and the girls went on with their conversation. It was also a beginning of a new friendship…

**_III0III0III0III0III0III0III0III0III0III0III0III0III0III0III_**

So that's how the newcomers got acquainted with the guardians.

Chelsea's mobile phone rang.

«Hey, sorry. Could you wait just a minute? That must be one of the girls» the brown-haired said to Cornelia.

«Sure» the Earth guardian shook her shoulders and Chelsea took her phone.

«Westley? »

«Hey, girl! » her four girlfriends yelled all together on the other line which probably made Chelsea nearly deaf

«Wow, hi, guys! You all are here, great! » Chelsea smiled.

«Yeah, so we just wanted to know how you like your new neighbor » Westley said.

«Oh, she's awesome! » Chelsea told them with joy. «We're so similar! Just imagine, if you wanted to find a person who's my total copy, that's Cornelia. We've already made friends and I'm so glad I met her! Hey, but I never asked you how you like your new house-mates » she added.

_Nolee: _My new neighbor is great, I really like her!

_Westley:_ Mine is great too, we have so much in common.

_Barbie:_ I feel already at home here.

_Delancey:_ Taranee's cool, I like her!

_Chelsea: _You see how lucky we are we all have passed the test. Our trip is gorgeous!

_Nolee: _Yup. And Chels, we're calling you to tell ya our latest idea. Barbie and Hay Lin, her house-mate, have already arranged everything.

_Chelsea: _Cool! So, what's the idea, Barbie?

«Why won't we meet altogether tonight to get to know our new Heatherfield buddies better? » Delancey spilled before Barbie managed to open her mouth. She was really the worst one to keeping secrets.

_Barbie: _Well, yes. That's what I wanted to say. What if we all gather at the 'Silver dragon' at about 8 o'clock tonight? 'Silver dragon' is the restaurant which Hay Lin's family owns and we live in he same building the restaurant is. So, we'll just spend a nice evening having dinner and chatting. This would be a great way to get acquainted with the girls and find out how they're living here (at least we'll spend here 2 whole weeks), wouldn't it? Oh, and you needn't tell your neighbors, Hay Lin has already called each of them.

_Chelsea: _I love the idea! I really can't wait to get to know the rest of the girls.

_Delancey: _We all can't wait!

_Westley: _Um, Chelsea? We have one little offer for you.

_Chelsea: _Yeah.

_Westley: _Please, phone Hudson and tell him about the meeting. It would be great if comes too.

_Chelsea: _Why me?

She said that in a little dissatisfied tone. Of course she didn't mind to phone Hudson and find out how he was, but she didn't want the girls to suspect anything about her secret affection. So she decided to whine a little for purpose.

_Delancey: _Well, you have his hotel room phone number.

Actually, everybody had the phone number but the girls wanted exactly Chelsea to do that. They wanted to help the pair make the first step as they brilliantly knew everything about their relations and wanted to help 'em both a bit in their love affair.

«But you all have it. Hudson gave his phone number to all five of us! » the modern Juliet said inexplicably.

Nolee tried to make up a reason as she always did when her friends needed a good lie but that moment nothing suitable came up to her mind. So she said just the first she managed to think up. «We lost them» she tried to say but this completely failed.

Chelsea of course was not so easy to out-wit. «You hope that I believe that? All four of you couldn't lose is at the same time» she noticed.

«Oh, come on, Chels! » Barbie tried to save the situation honestly. «Is it so difficult for you? »

«OK, OK, I don't mind» Chelsea finally gave up. «I'll do that; please don't be mad on me»

«So deal? Great! » Westley said feeling their victory and success in their affair.

Suddenly the girls heard an unfamiliar voice. «Hi, girls, that's Will, Westley's neighbor» Will must have asked Madison to give her the receiver.

«Oh, hi, Will. Nice to hear you! » the 4 other girls greeted her.

«Thanks, me too» the guardian replied. «Could you please give me your room-mates for a moment, we need to discuss one little thing » she added.

«Sure» the girls answered and gave their mobiles to their neighbors.

«Hello» all five guardians said at once.

_Hay Lin:_ Cool! We're all online! So, hi once again.

_Irma: _So, guys, I hope you remember about our meeting today at 8.

_Cornelia:_ Sure, that will be perfect.

_Will:_ People, I'm calling you 'cause we have one little kind of problem.

_Taranee:_ What's that?

_Will: _You see, who's gonna tell Caleb about our plan? He's also supposed to come.

_Hay Lin:_ Oh, no problem! Corny will!

_Cornelia: _Hay Lin! You again? Why me?

The Earth guardian said that as if she completely didn't want to listen about the offer, but the 4 other girls exactly felt that Cornelia was blushing, even though they didn't see her.

_Irma: _Really, Corn, and why not?

Cornelia turned red as a beetroot. She didn't really mind to meet Caleb once more, but she feared to freak out. She was not confident to tell even Caleb about her feelings, of course she didn't want her friends to suspect anything. (She acted just like Chelsea a minute before; I told ya they're totally similar) She didn't know it was too late to hide anything; the guardians knew all about their relations and tried to urge them a bit. That's why they wanted exactly Cornelia to connect up with Caleb.

_Cornelia:_ But that's easier for Hay Lin to find him, at least he lives next to her apartments.

Hay Lin tried to find a suitable reason. «Uh, but I'll be busy with some preparations and I probably won't see him today»

_Taranee:_ Come on, girl, why won't you?

Cornelia finally gave up. Ay least she has committed her mission and she didn't want to lose her chance. «All right, guys, I'll try to»

«You see! » Irma said silently to the rest of the girls. If they were not talking on the phone, they would exchange satisfied glances.

The girls said good buy to each other and hung up. The meeting was really close and along with it a new unexpected thing which would totally change everything…

**Yeah, that was pretty a big chappy, huh? Anyway, please leave a little nice review for me to encourage me to write more. I honestly don't know when I'll post up the next chapter, but I hope it'll be earlier than half a year. ;) All right, now hope you liked this chapter and please review! C ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know I haven't updated this story for about a year and I'm really really sorry! I was just very busy with my school stuff and other stories. But don't worry; no matter how much time it might take, I'll carry on with this story! Please, don't be mad at me, read and enjoy))**

Chapter 4

So, the big moment arrived. At the time planned, all 10 girls, Caleb and Hudson gathered at the "Silver dragon", sat altogether at the biggest table and first of all presented each other. They had a great evening, the girls found out that they were really similar, each was a team, and Caleb and Hudson also found out each other alike and made friends easily.

The New York comers told their new friends practically all the details of their life, about all adventures they had and so on.

The guardians also were speaking about their 'out-of-job' life, but of course didn't say a word about there amazing stuff in Meridian. Though they really wanted to. But it was forbidden even for friends, cause the rules were not a one mortal could know about the existence of the W.I.T.C.H. team.

«Yeah, guys, your life is really very very interesting» Will said though her own was much more interesting as the leader of the guardians.

So, the friends didn't even notice how rapidly 2 hours passed and it was the time to go home.

The company left the building and stopped at the restaurant small court.

«It was just so nice to meet all of you » Nolee said to their new friends and everybody agreed.

«And you noticed, » Chelsea added «We're just as two teams. I've never met people more similar to us»

«Totally! » Will said «And it will be really cool to unite our 2 teams in one. Hey, by the way, » she suggested «what if you all, girls come to my home tomorrow eve and we have a kind of slumber party. Mom will leave for the whole evening and we'll have plenty of time to hang out. But just without staying for night» she added quickly «cause I don't have enough room for 10 people! »

«Sure, this will be so great» Westley agreed «But this will be a slumber party definitely only for girls»

«Oh, please, just as if we pretend to anything» Hudson waved his hand.

«Yeah, we'll think something up by ourselves to entertain» Caleb added «And you can spend a day full of those your 'women things'» he added smiling.

«Oh, those men! » all the girls sighted ironically.

«Oh, those women! » Caleb and Hudson did their bit.

«So, it's set! » Cornelia smiled «We'll spend the 'female day' tomorrow. So, I suggest to go about sightseeing altogether tomorrow. We'll show Heatherfield to our new friends, the shops, the mall and other our favourite places to hang out. Do you agree? »

«I love the idea» Delancey said and so the whole next day was planned by minutes.

While the girls were talking and discussing everything, Blunk (**as you see he's also in the story**) was rummaging in a trash bin as usual. He heard familiar voices and became interested in why nobody paid any attention to him. So the creature put out its head from the big pile of rubbish in the bin and started to look around with curiosity.

Barbie, who was the nearest to that trash bin heard the noise and turned around. Everything what happened to the poor girl can't be described. She screamed so loudly from fear, that the whole town must have heard her.

And Blunk, who expected a friendlier reaction, also got frightened to death and hid in his rubbish again.

As the others heard the scream, they got so frightened themselves that they didn't know what to do.

«What's that? » could only shocked Taranee pronounce.

Chelsea first got what was happening. «Guys, it's Barbie! She's in trouble, quick » she said hastily and the whole company rushed to where the blonde was standing.

«Gosh, what happened? » Hay Lin tried to find out when everybody got sure there was nothing to fear.

«You have a look as if you've just seen a ghost» Irma noticed.

«Worse» Barbie pronounced breathing heavily from the shock. «I've just seen a disgusting monster! »

«Monster!? » the other My Scene girls and Hudson said with perplexity.

But the guardians and Caleb exchanged worried glances. They understood what was happening and knew who this monster was. So they tried to cover the whole thing in order not to give themselves out.

«Of, that must have been just a vision» Caleb tried to dissuade Barbie. He silently got closer to the ill-started trash bin and pushed Blunk's head back in it without being noticed. (Blunk was just going to come out again to find out why everybody had got frightened so much)

«But I saw it so clearly» the blonde tried to sure her friends. «It was green, not very big but so disgusting! And it was also stinking! »

«Oh, my gosh, it was 100 Blunk! » Irma whispered quietly to Taranee «Now we're gonna have biiig problems»

«Calm down, breath deeply» Nolee tried to calm her friend «That can't be true. Are you sure you really saw it? »

Barbie nodded. She still couldn't get over the feeling of fear.

«Barbie, this was really just a vision » Chelsea tried to follow her common sense. «Come on, monsters don't exist, please don't worry»

«Yeah, nothing more than a vision » all the guardians started to say hastily. They had a little chance to save the situation.

«Yeah, guys, you're probably right » Barbie started to believe it was just a vision. «Let's trust the common sense»

«Right» Cornelia said «So please try to calm down and not to think of it any more»

«Are you sure you're OK now? » Westley wondered.

«Yeah, completely» the blonde started to calm down a little «This was all because of the hard day. So many new things happened today. So, you remember our plans for tomorrow? » she asked cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

The guardians and Caleb sighted with relief silently. They were glad that the problem was settled down and that this incident didn't open their big secret.

«So, if everything's all right now, I think we can go? » Delancey asked.

«Yeah, totally» Hay Lin said «See ya guys tomorrow! »

«Bye-bye and thanks for a nice day! » Chelsea cried to everyone and turned to Cornelia to go home.

Everybody thought that all the events for that day were over and they were ready to go home, when…

«Hey, guys, what's that there? » Hudson suddenly cried and everybody stopped.

The girls and Caleb looked where Hudson was showing and gasped from amazement. The spot in the nearest side-street started to glow slightly pale blue but after some time the light got brighter and brighter and soon bright beams of dark blue and violet light were going out of this spot. Everybody was astonished.

«What's going on here?! » Westley wondered.

Will looked at the Heart of the Kandrakar. It was also glowing pink.

«Oh no, guys, a portal's gonna open there! » she whispered terrified to the rest of guardians and Caleb. They all looked frightened.

«What shall we do now? » Taranee whispered «If they see the portal we are lost! »

Nobody knew what to do. And that time the beams became brighter and brighter and suddenly they turned into a large multi-coloured portal which lit its light on the guys.

Everybody was speechless - the New York comers because they didn't know what was going on, and the guardians and Caleb because they were completely lost and didn't know what to do.

«What the hell is that? » Delancey pronounced with her eyes wide opened.

«I think I know» Nolee said in a shivering voice. «I have read about it in a book. It looks like a portal to other world. But that's impossible! »

«Am I dreaming? I wanna get up! » Barbie pronounced. She started to understand that the monster she had just seen was not just a vision. The others were speechless and couldn't believe it was really happening.

But it was not just a dream. The portal grew bigger and bigger and nobody knew what to do.

Chelsea looked at the guardians. They were also looking at the portal speechlessly. The girl thought that their new friends also had no idea of what was going on, but they had frightened faces exactly because they knew.

«Oh, my gosh! We are lost! » Irma whispered in panic. «It couldn't be worse! »

But it could.

As ill luck would have it, three giant monster-like warriors stepped out of the ill-started portal. They looked more than frightening: each of them was about two and a half meters tall, their bodies were covered with fur, they had wild eyes and large canines and they were armed to their fingertips – typically in style of Meridian evil.

After a long time of fighting in meridian for the guardians and Caleb this sight was quite ordinary, but the young New York comers, who led a more simple life, were frightened out of their skin.

The monsters were sent by Phobos to wind up the guardians – five ordinary Earth girls of about 16 years old – and a guy who was the troublesome rebel leader. Bu the warriors looked confused when they saw not five but ten stunned girls of practically the same age and two 17-year-old guys instead of one.

But luckily (for the monsters, of course) they knew how the guardians looked like about. «These are the guardians » one of the ruffians told his companions pointing at the red-haired girl's team (**the monsters were standing in distance from the guys, so nobody, including the shocked newcomers, heard a word they said**).

«And who are the others then? » the second bruiser asked.

«Must be mere humans» the first monster responded «we'll cope with them in no time». And all the three started slowly to approach the guys.

«Oh my gosh, what shall we do now!? » Taranee whispered in panic to the rest of the guardians and Caleb.

«We can't transform in front of them» Will whispered in answer and nodded towards the other five girls and Hudson. «It is forbidden to give out the truth about the guardians but we can't fight with the monsters without our powers! » Yeah, the situation really seemed hopeless.

While the guardians were suffering about the possibility to reveal their secret, the New York gang was totally speechless. All six of them **(including even Hudson, who was rather a brave guy for his age and was not so easy to scare)** were so shocked with the appearance of the Meridian monsters that they couldn't even scream. Impressionable Barbie even nearly fainted, but she was too shocked even for this.

Hudson, who was also more than shocked glanced at his beautiful angel and in the minute of deadly danger he couldn't help admiring her soft auburn hair with a few dark brown and reddish-brown streaks (but it was her natural colour), which was fluttering behind her in the wind and those deep and velvety brown eyes, which now expressed horror. He so much wanted to protect her from those monsters, to tear into pieces anybody who would dare to harm her, but everything happened so unexpectedly that the poor guy didn't even wholly realize what was going on and what should he do.

Chelsea stood in unbelief staring at the monsters and hundreds of thoughts flashed by in her mind. The point is that Chelsea had always had a secret dream to kinda become a super heroine and save the world. In childhood she was pretty addicted to fairy tales, which told about the fight between good and evil and the victory of good. She adored medieval legends about crusades, sword fighting, struggling for the freedom of one's homeland, fearless knights and warriors who performed heroic deeds. Among mythical characters she liked Valkyries, the warrior maidens, and rebellious Amazons. She sometimes watched movies, where absolutely ordinary people got extra-special powers and fought with the evil forces. In her heart of hearts the girls subconsciously wanted to become a warrior and fight with the evil from other world, but she never though her fantasy was ever able to come true. But not she was facing a portal to the parallel world and unusual unfriendly-looking creatures slowly moving towards her. She was frightened that they could simply kill her and the girls and their new Heatherfield friends and even… Hudson. Chelsea couldn't let it happen and despite she wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality, she decided to act and fight… till the end.

«Act, guys! We must do something or they'll kill us! » she cried hastily to the other shocked young people and quickly dashed to the nearest trash bin. She grabbed the lid of the trash bin and with all her force threw it like a discus at one of the approaching monsters. None of the giant warriors expected such actions from a mere girl and the lid hit one of the monsters straight in the stomach, thus making him fly off away.

Chelsea's success encouraged the other four girls and Hudson to act themselves. The guys tried to use all the butt-kicking devices they remembered or saw on TV and they did pretty well in it taking into consideration they were only a bunch of mere teenagers against two-meter-high armed monster warriors.

Both monsters and guardians were more than astonished with such an outcome. The monsters never thought that a group of mere Earth teenagers would dare to attack and fight so courageously. The five other girls and Caleb could never expect that their new friends who had absolutely no connection with fantasy world would try to protect them from such a danger without even thinking that the monsters' appearance could in some way have relation to the Heatherfield girls themselves. They were just standing there utterly stunned and watching their new friends fight. None of them even thought of transforming and helping the six in their guardian form – so big the shock was.

Due to the monsters' shock the New York guys even had success in their first attempt to fight, but when the warriors recovered a little and realized what was going on, they started to resist more fiercely. With no doubt all the advantage was on the monsters' side and it was enough for them just to hit any of the guys with all their strength to injure them badly or even to kill.

«Get lost! » one of the immense creatures roared to Chelsea who was desperately trying to knock him down, grabbed her and just threw away with no effort just as if she was a tiny splinter.

The girl hit against a wall of the opposite building and fell on the ground motionlessly. This was a hard strike which immediately unsettled her – she nearly fainted and didn't have enough strength even to move. Everybody gasped with horror.

«Chelsea! » Hudson cried in panic and rushed to her to make sure she was alive. The others also dashed to her. Hudson's eyes blazed with anger – he couldn't let anybody hurt the girl who was so not indifferent to him. Those ugly creatures dared to do harm to her and now he was ready to tear them in pieces. With rage he rushed to the cruel knights but the same fate befell him.

When the two other monster warriors saw how easily their companion coped with Chelsea, they realized that a bunch of ordinary Earth kids couldn't be their rival and obstacle in the way of fulfilling their master's order. So when one of them saw the furious blond guy rushing towards him intending to take revenge of his beloved, the monster hit him effortlessly and it was enough for Hudson to fly far backwards and become utterly unsettled.

When the other four girls tried to resist they were also beaten hard and couldn't take part in the battle any longer.

The thugs were done with that unexpected barrier and turned to the guardians to do what they had been intending from the very beginning – fight for the Heart if Kandrakar.

«Oh my gosh, we're lost! »Irma shrieked in whisper. They were truly in a plight condition. On one hand the only way to save the situation was transforming, but on the other hand they still couldn't give out their guardian secret.

Caleb got ready to fight. «Transform, what are you waiting for? » he whispered to dismayed Will quickly.

«But we can't spill our secret to ordinary humans» Will tried to object. «If they see us in the guardian form, we will have great troubles and might even be deprived of our powers»

«Will, we _have to_ transform, otherwise the monsters will kill them! » Cornelia pleaded nervously «We can't let this happen! » The Earth guardian couldn't let that anybody else of their friends suffered from the evil of Meridian and their own inactivity.

Will had never been so much confused in her life. On one hand the rule was to keep their powers a secret carefully and breaking such a rule could cause irreversible consequences… The red-haired guardian looked at her new New York friends who were all lying on the ground unable to stand up and moaning from pain and then at the three monstrous warriors. Cornelia was right – one more second and those giants would simply kill the guys, who had no weapons or magic powers to protect themselves, but anyway risked their lives in order to protect their friends. She couldn't let it happen, but the rule… She was tearing between her duty and their friendship; it was the most uneasy decision.

But there was no time for hesitating. It should be decided: now or never…

**Yup, a cliffie!)) I know I'm evil) Anyway, I honestly don't know when I'll update next time but it will definitely happen one day. I still can't get in touch with LoveRose so I'm carrying on with the story myself although it's a bit hard. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Now please, leave a little nice review for me, I really need them!**

**C ya and kisses!)**


End file.
